Electrochemical machining (ECM) is a commonly used method of machining electrically conductive workpieces with one or more electrically conductive tooling electrodes. During the machining process, a tooling electrode is located near the workpiece defining a machining gap. The gap is filled with a pressurized, flowing, aqueous electrolyte, such as a sodium nitrate aqueous solution. A direct current electrical potential is established between the tool electrode and the workpiece to cause controlled depletion of the electrically conductive workpiece. The depletion action takes place in an electrolytic cell formed by the negatively charged electrode (cathode) and the positively charged workpiece (anode) separated by the flowing electrolyte. The depleted material is removed from the gap by the flowing electrolyte, which also removes heat formed by the chemical reaction.